


maybe I just wanna be yours

by luciferinasundaysuit



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Developing Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinasundaysuit/pseuds/luciferinasundaysuit
Summary: Tim turns toward Barry. “I always figured you’d get tired of me sooner or later. Just some over-enthusiastic rookie hanging around.”Barry reaches out and cups Tim’s cheek. “I thought so at the very first. I was wrong.Fuck, I was wrong.”





	maybe I just wanna be yours

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Van-Norrison (rnrcircus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnrcircus/pseuds/Van-Norrison) in the [boysofsummer18](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/boysofsummer18) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Player A is a fading superstar passed his prime, Player B is a hot shot rookie who's maybe on his way to ROTY. 
> 
> Aka, Someone write me some age gap fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to Brooke for beta duties. Title from "I Wanna Be Yours" by Arctic Monkeys.

Tim pushes back on Barry’s dick. “Harder, Barry, come on,” he says.

Barry feels great inside him, filling him up so good, but he needs more.

Tim is on his stomach with Barry draped over him, Barry’s belly and chest pressed against Tim’s back. His thighs are pressed against the outside of Barry’s thighs. Barry’s weight is braced with one hand on either side of Tim. His fingers brush against Tim’s elbows, and Tim shivers.

Barry kisses the back of Tim’s neck and snaps his hips. 

“Like that?” Barry asks.

Tim groans and digs his fingers into the sheets. “Yeah, fuck me hard, just like that.”

He shoves back against Barry again. Barry goes up on one elbow and gently pushes down between Tim’s shoulders.

“Stay down for me, baby, just let me,” he says.

Tim whines and goes limp underneath him. 

Barry thrusts hard as he nips at Tim’s shoulder. “You like that, baby?” he asks teasingly.

“Fuck,” Tim chokes out. He grinds down against the mattress.

“Shit, you do like that, don’t you?” Barry asks. 

“Maybe,” Tim pants.

Barry runs his fingers through Tim’s hair and pulls a little. “How have we been hooking up for three months, and I don’t know you like to be called baby?”

Tim rocks his hips down, needing friction. Fuck, Barry’s good at this, always is. He’s so much more than Tim bargained for in the beginning.  
“You never asked.”

Barry goes back down on both hands and leans his forehead against Tim’s upper back, working his hips the whole time. “Bullshit, Tim.”

Tim squeezes his eyes shut, glad Barry can’t see him. He already feels like enough of a dumb kid most of the time. His face is hot, cheeks pinking up. “Because it’s stupid,” he mumbles.

Barry sighs, loud against Tim’s ear. “I’m an idiot, but even I know it’s okay to ask for stuff from the person you’re sleeping with.”

“You’re not an idiot,” Tim says quickly.

Barry laughs. “I’m glad somebody thinks so.”

He rolls his hips, drawing a moan out of Tim. “That’s it, take it for me, baby.”

Tim shamelessly rocks his hips down against the mattress. He hides his face against the pillow. Yeah, he likes it. He likes it _so much_ , but he almost can’t stand it. It’s too close to what his overly-attached heart wants.

Barry drives in hard, covering Tim with his whole body. He pushes Tim up the bed a little.

Tim lifts his head. “Fuck _me_ ,” he groans. 

Barry kisses him just behind his ear. “Doin’ my best here, Timmy.”

“More. Harder,” Tim says.

“Okay, baby,” Barry says. He does as Tim asks, fucks him harder, searches for a better angle.

Tim moans and melts against the mattress. He feels so good. Barry’s inside him and on top of him and around him, his mouth wet on Tim’s neck and shoulders, his fingers brushing against Tim’s arms and sides, making breathy little noises that sound so loud in the quiet room. Tim lets himself drift, getting lost in the feeling. It’s better when he doesn’t think too much. His dick is hard, aching, dripping. He humps the bed, chasing relief. Barry’s found a rhythm that works for both of them. Tim’s getting there.

He finds himself thinking despite himself, thinking about Barry saying the things Tim wants to hear, the things Tim knows are nothing but a fantasy. This is just buddies. Tim’s known that from the start. Barry’s having the worst season of his life, and Tim’s a good distraction.

Tim buries his face against the pillow and just floats on the feelings, on his thoughts, on the weight of Barry on top of him and the way his dick hits Tim so deep. Barry’s giving it to him so good, and Tim’s just taking it.

Suddenly, Barry pulls on Tim’s hair. “Timmy, you’re a million miles away,” he whispers.

“I’m right here,” Tim insists, even though it’s not quite true.

Barry kisses Tim’s nape, the top of his spine, his shoulder blades. “No, you’re not. You’re thinking about something else. It’s pretty rude to think about something else while I’m inside you, baby.”

Tim groans. It’s really not fair of Barry to keep doing that. “I’m not thinking about anything else.”

That part, at least, is true.

“What are you thinking about, then?” Barry asks, punctuating his question with a particularly hard thrust.

“Oh, fuck,” Tim moans. “You, I was thinking about you.”

Barry balances himself on one elbow again, grabs Tim’s hip. “What were you thinking about me?”

Tim is glad he can hide his face. “Doesn’t matter.”

“Does too,” Barry says. He slows down to a dirty grind. “Come on, Timmy, I told you, you can ask for things. It’s not stupid.”

“It is,” Tim insists. It really, really is.

Barry lowers himself back down to rest fully on top of Tim. He rolls his hips. “It’s not. Tell me, baby.”

Tim, overwhelmed by Barry’s words and his body, says, “Tell me I’m yours,” before him can stop himself.

He can feel Barry still behind him. “I don’t expect you to mean it,” he adds quickly. “Just. Say it. Please.”

Barry’s quiet for a few seconds, long enough for Tim to wish the earth would open up and swallow him whole. Then Barry says, “Go up on your elbows for me.”

Tim’s confused, but he does. Barry scoots up a little and brings his arms over Tim’s shoulders, bracing himself in front of Tim’s chest. “Turn your head back toward me,” he says.

Again, Tim does. Barry kisses him, hard, licking into Tim’s mouth and biting his lips. Tim moans against him. 

Barry pulls back. “Yeah, baby, that’s good.”

He grins when Tim lets out a whine. “Touch me,” Barry says.

Tim wraps his right hand around Barry’s forearm, and tangles the fingers of his left hand with Barry’s. 

“There we go, Timmy, like that,” Barry says.

Tim lets out a strangled sound and tightens his fingers on Barry’s forearm.

Barry moves his hips faster, putting force behind his thrusts. 

“Yeah, baby, you’re doing great.” 

He pauses for a second, kisses Tim’s cheek. “I want you, Timmy,” he says.

Tim keens and bucks back against him. Barry nips at his jaw.

“Come on, let me, like I said.”

Tim forces himself to relax, to stay still. He hangs his head and breathes in deep.

Barry kisses his shoulder. “That’s it, baby. I want you. You’re making me feel so good. You’re so fucking hot, Tim. I want you so much.”

Tim shivers. He’s not sure he can hold himself up much longer. “Barry, fuck, I’m close.”

“Let me kiss you again,” Barry says.

With a lot of effort, Tim brings his head back up and turns toward Barry. It’s worth it when Barry kisses him within an inch of his life.

“I want you, Timmy, come on, come for me,” Barry whispers.

Tim groans and grinds down against the sheets. He can come like this. He has before. It won’t take much now.

Barry fucks in hard and bites Tim’s neck. “You’re mine, baby,” Barry says.

Tim shudders and comes all over his stomach and the sheets.

“Yeah, Timmy, yeah,” Barry says. He stops for a few moments, lets Tim catch his breath.

“You want me to stop?”

Tim shakes his head. “Go ahead.”

Barry sighs. “Won’t be long,” he says. 

He drops his forehead to Tim’s shoulder and keeps going, groaning at the noises Tim makes. Tim is a little shaky, a little oversensitive, but it feels good.

“Barry,” Tim moans.

Barry groans and starts to lose his rhythm, fucking Tim in hard, staccato thrusts. 

“You’re mine,” he grits out, then stills, coming inside Tim.

Tim gasps and collapses beneath him. “Shit,” Tim pants.

Barry rests his cheek on Tim’s shoulder. “Yeah, Timmy,” he says.

He carefully pulls out. Tim winces. Barry runs his fingers through Tim’s hair. “Sorry, Tim,” he says.

“It’s okay,” Tim mutters.

“I’ll be right back,” Barry says.

Tim feels Barry get up, he assumes to get rid of the condom. He closes his eyes and waits. After a few minutes, the mattress dips. 

“Hey,” Barry says.

Tim raises his head. “Hi.”

He rolls over onto his back and blinks up at Barry. “You look good,” he says. 

He didn’t really mean to, but it’s true.

Barry grins. “So do you.”

He has a washcloth in his hand, and he sets it on Tim’s chest. “You wanna stand and clean yourself up while I strip off this sheet?”

Tim groans. “I guess.”

He stretches, then stands. He scrubs at his stomach and chest, then more carefully cleans his dick. When he looks up, Barry has stripped off the gross top sheet. 

“Thanks,” Tim says.

Barry grins. “No problem. Give me the washcloth?”

Tim does. Barry bundles it with the sheet and carries it to the hamper. Tim flops down on his back. When Barry comes back, he lies down beside him. He splays his hand across Tim’s chest.

“So,” Barry says.

Tim bites his lip. There’s that other shoe. He looks up at the ceiling. “Thank you. For playing along,” Tim says.

Barry sits straight up and looks down at Tim. “What?” he asks.

Tim scratches at his cheek. “With the whole like. ‘Tell me I’m yours’ thing. I know it wasn’t. You know.”

“Wasn’t what?” Barry asks, voice thin.

Tim shrugs, feigning nonchalance. Great. Barry’s going to make him say it. “Wasn’t real,” he says quietly.

Barry inhales sharply. “If it wasn’t real, nobody told me.”

Tim freezes. Barry can’t be saying what Tim just heard. “You weren’t. You weren’t playing along?” Tim asks.

“Fuck, no,” Barry swears. “I know you said, but I thought you knew. I thought you could tell.”

Tim laughs weakly. “I’m not that smart. We said this wasn’t serious. You never said different.”

Barry lies back down up against Tim’s side. “I thought you were asking now. I was saying yes.”

Tim turns toward Barry. “I always figured you’d get tired of me sooner or later. Just some over-enthusiastic rookie hanging around.”

Barry reaches out and cups Tim’s cheek. “I thought so at the very first. I was wrong. _Fuck_ , I was wrong.”

Tim throws himself at Barry, knocking him onto his back. He settles astride Barry’s hips. “You better not be fucking with me, Barry.”

“I’m not, baby, I swear,” Barry says. 

He wraps his arms around Tim’s waist.

Tim looks down at him. “So, you and me, for real?”

“If that’s what you want. For real. Official. Whatever the kids say now,” Barry says with a grin.

Tim leans down and kisses him.

“I’m yours?” he asks.

“Yeah, baby, you’re mine,” Barry says.

Tim smiles so wide his cheeks hurt. “You promise?”

Barry rubs up and down Tim’s back. “I promise.”

Tim kisses him, hard. Barry licks into his mouth, bites his lips. They kiss and kiss until they break apart laughing.

“I’m yours too,” Barry says.

“Are you sure you’re not gonna get tired of me?” Tim asks.

Barry settles his hands on Tim’s hips. “How do you know you’re not gonna get tired of me? You know me now. You know what’s wrong with me, how much of a pain in the ass I am.”

Tim shrugs. “I can live with that,” he says with a smirk.

Barry swats his hip. “You’re such a little punk. I guess I’ll keep you anyway.”

“I didn’t think this would ever happen,” Tim says.

He lies down against Barry’s side and curls up against him, his head on Barry’s shoulder.

“I didn’t either,” Barry says. “I don’t get hints, Timmy, you gotta take out a billboard.”

Tim laughs. “I’ll remember that. Billboards. Check.”

Barry kisses the top of Tim’s head. 

“So, does this mean I can spend the night?” Tim asks hopefully.

Tim’s asked a few times before, but Barry’s always had an excuse.

Barry winces. “Yeah, Timmy. Shit, I’m sorry. When you asked before, I was trying to keep boundaries because I thought we needed them. I guess you heard that I didn’t want you to stay. I do want you to, I swear.”

Tim kisses Barry’s collar bone. “Good. Fuck, Barry, I want you so much.”

“I want you too,” Barry says with a grin.

“Good,” Tim says.

Barry reaches down to pull the blanket over them. He strokes Tim’s hair. “Go to sleep, baby.”

Tims sighs. “‘Kay.” 

He’s so fucking happy, and Barry’s warm against his side. He feels Barry press a kiss against his forehead as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
